Little Crazy
by reraibussu
Summary: warning inside!


Sosok tinggi itu berjalan melintasi lorong pengap dengan mata awas. Tak sedikit pun iris emeraldnya tak merekam satu pergerakan pun dari tempat sempit tersebut. Ia begitu waspada.

Dinding lembab dengan bunyi tawa aneh terdengar hampir disetiap-tiap sudut. Bau karat dan lumut lembek bercampur menjadi satu.

Senyum tipis tersungging dibibirnya yang tipis.

Ia sungguh menantikannya.

Untuk bertemu sosok itu. Dan untuk segera menyelsaikan tugasnya.

Ia butuh istirahat. mungkin

* * *

 **Kuroko No Basuke** \- _**Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 **Little Crazy** \- **ReRaibu**

Warning : OOC, TYPO, BAD EBI, AT, Male x Male, AT, Kissu scen (dikit), alur ngeselin(?), horor yang tidak seram/eh, cross-dressing dan banyak lainnya.

Author tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun atas pembuatan fic abal ini

Silahkan berusaha dinikmati~

* * *

"Kenapa kedua tangannya diborgol nanodayo?" itu adalah pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan pertma kali pada sosok ber-tag

name 'Takao Kazunari'

Sosok yang ia tanyai hanya tertawa canggung sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Hal itu kontan membuat pria yang mengenakan jas putih panjang mengerutkan alis bingung.

"Sebenarnya~ dia mengidap depresi yang cukup parah,"jawab sosok bersurai legam tersebut, setelah sebelumnya ditatap dengan cukup tajam oleh sang dokter muda.

Sang dokter muda mgangguk mengerti.

Iris kehijauannnya berpendar dalam cahaya remang. Bahkan, walau ia hanya melihat dari celah sempit, ia tau. Ia akan menyukainya.

.

* * *

.

"Kau lama sekali, Shin-chan~"

Yang dipanggil 'Shin-chan' hanya menghembuskan nafas kasar sebagai balasan. Ia dudukkan kasar badannya ke kursi yang tersedia. Berjalan dari ruangannya ke ruagan pria tidak terlalu tinggi tersebut bukanlah hal yang bisa ia lakukan dengan cepat, apa lagi jika barusan ia mendapat telefon dari tempat kerja resminya.

"Namanya Kagami Taiga, usianya sekarang dua puluh tahun. Ia masuk ke bangsal lima karena mengidap depresi akut. Awalnya hanya gejala setres ringan. Tapi, lambat laun itu semakin parah, bahkan hingga berubah ke arah sakit jiwa."

Dokter muda bersurai sewarna daun itu bersendekap, sebelum mulai menyandarkan punggungnya yang kaku dikursi.

"Aku sudah membaca berkasnya tadi,"jawab sosok itu. "Tapi, disitu tidak dijelaskan awal mula ia bisa sampai begitu."

"Hem~"pria bersurai bak bulu gagak itu melipat tangan dibelakang kepalanya. "Sebenarnya aku juga kurang tau sih. Tapi, dari yang ku dengar dulu kedua orangtuanya kaya raya, tapi karena salah langkah di pasar saham mereka pun bangkrut. Tak lama kemudian mereka bunuh diri, meninggalkan hutang yang bertumpuk-tumpuk padanya, kemudian saat ia begitu tertekan ia dekat dan menjalin hubungan dengan Aomine Daiki."

"Aomine?"tanya sang dokter muda dengan wajah tak percaya.

"Yupz~ Aomine. Anak tunggal dari Aomine Daichi, satu dari tiga keluarga terkaya di Asia."

Lawan bicaranya mengangguk faham.

"Tapi itu tak berlangsung lama. Aomine Daiki tertembak tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya. Dan yang paling miris adalah kejadiannya tepat didepan matanya. Setelahnya, keadaan mentalnya tak setabil, hampir setiap hari ia meracau tentang Aomine. Ia juga sering mendapat luka lebam. Dan bahkan, jari-jarinya pun ia gigiti sampai berdarah. Karnanya pihak kami memutuskan untuk memborgolnya."

"Aku mengerti, nanodayo. Tapi, apa dia benar-benar sehat untuk diambil organ dalamnya?"

Sosok berponi belah itu tertawa. "Meski dia gila tubuhnya sangat sehat, kok." jawaban sang poni belah membuat sang dokter faham. "Nah, Midorima-sensei~ selamat bekerja kalau begitu."

"Ku rasa aku perlu beberapa persiapan,"gumam yang bernama Midorima sebelum melangkah keluar ruangan.

* * *

Ia mematut diri dicermin. Entah sudah berapa lama.

Kembali ia rapikan rambut midnight bluenya yang berantakan.

Dan lagi-lagi ia menghela nafas. Entah untuk yang keberapa kali.

Memakai soft lens memang nyaman. Namun, tidak senyaman mengenakan kacamata. Tapi apa daya, ia harus memastika jika ia memiliki warna mata yang sama.

"Mungkin . . . aku lepas saja,"putusnya kemudian, setelah berfikir hampir tiga menit.

Setelah memastikan penampilannya sudah cukup mirip, ia pun segera melangkah keluar dari ruangannya. Sembari membawa tas jinjing.

Tapi, belum sampai benar-benar pergi, ia kembali lagi.

"Mungkin . . . jika menggunakan yang normal saja lalu ditambah kaca mata akan lebih baik,"ucapnya pada diri sendiri.

.

* * *

.

Sosok bersurai merah dengan gradasi coklat gelap dibawahnya itu membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Iris merah tuanya mengerjap beberapa kali kala silau menusuk matanya. Ia harus segera menyesuaikan diri dengan keadaan sekitar.

"Are?" ia memekik panik saat merasa sekujur tubuhnya tak dapat digerakkan.

"Kau sudah bangun?" sebuah suara serak bertanya dengan lembut padanya.

Sosok bersurai gradasi itu menyipitkan mata.

Tak terlihat siapapun. Ia hanya melihat sinar lampu yang begitu terang dengan warna putih dari atas, sementara disekitarnya hanya ada kegelapan. Samar-samat ia dapat mencium aroma obat-obatan.

Beberapa menit kemudian tak ada suara lagi, dan hal itu membuatnya mengembungkan pipi sebal.

"Hoi! Kau siapa?!"teriaknya lantang.

Dan hening kembali menyapanya. Seolah-olah suara yang beberapa menit lalu menyapanya hanya ilusi belaka.

Tiba-tiba iris merah tuanya tergenang air mata, bibir mungil berwarna peach itu bergetar halus.

Sosok tak terlihat akhirnya berjalan mendekat dengan senyum tersungging dibibirnya.

Iris yang bersurai dwi warna terbelalak kaget. "A-aomine~"rengeknya dengan air mata yang mulai berjatuhan.

Sosok itu tersenyum dengan begitu tipis, sebelum jemarinya yang lentik menangkup wajah si iris merah tua dan menghapus lelehan air matanya dengan jari telunjuk.

"Jangan menangis, Kagami,"pintanya dengan suara selembut sutra.

Yang bernama Kagami masih terisak, wajahnya memucat takut. "A-aomine~" dan ia merengek lagi. Memanggil-manggil nama seorang yang ia cintai.

Sosok jangkung itu menatap tubuh yang terlentang dibawahnya dengan senyum setipis benang. matanya liar menjelajah kulit mulus yang terhampar tak berdaya terikat diatas ranjang putih. Dapat ia lihat bagaimana tubuh berkulit kecokatan itu menggigil ringan karena kedinginan.

"Aomine~ Aomine~ Aomine~~"suara rengekan parau itu kembali terdengar. Air mukanya tampak menahan tangis.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja,"ucap sosok itu pada Kagami.

Kagami menanggukkan kepala walau wajahnya masih tetap pucat. Jarum panjang yang berkilat terlihat diirisnya. Kagami ingin berteriak, namun ia percaya pada Aomine. Aomin tak mungkin membohonginya.

'Semua akan baik-baik saja,"lafalnya berulang kali dalam hati.

Kagami memejamkan mata kuat-kuat saat benda dingin berujung lancip itu mulai menusuk kulit dan dagingnya. "A-aomine. . ."ia menggumam dan mendesis pelan, seolah nama itu adalah obat dari segala obat yang ia perlukan.

Setelah agak lama Kagami pun membuka matanya. Ia mulai tertawa-tawa dan meracau banyak hal. Sosok jangkung itu hanya diam sambil sesekali menanggapi dengan gumaman. Ia jauh lebih fokus untuk memakai sarung tangan karet dan mempersiapkan banyak hal untuk operasi yang akan dijalankan.

"Ne~ Aomine~ kenapa kau jauh lebih putih dari yang dulu?"Kagami bertanya dengan tenang, efek dari obat penenag yang disuntikkan tampaknya sudah mulai bekerja.

"Hem~ mungkin karena aku sering berada didalam ruangan." jawaban dari sosok itu membuat Kagami tertawa kuat-kuat.

"Aomine lucu~~"balasnya sambil tersenyum, kedua matanya menyipit sementara bibirnya membentuk garis lengkung yang sempurna. "Ne~ Ne~ Aomine~~ kenapa kau lebih tinggi dari yang dulu?"

Sosok jangkung itu masih sibuk mempersiapkan sesuatu dari meja kecil didepannya, namun ia masih menanggapi ucapan Kagami. "Karena aku rajib berolahraga."

Jawaban sosok itu membuat bibir peach Kagami mengerucut, alisnya yang membelah tampak berekerut.

"Ne~ Aomine~ kenapa kau pakai kacamata?"

Lama tak ada jawaban. Keheningan yang mencekam membuat Kagami hampir akan menangis lagi.

"Agar aku bisa melihat mu dengan lebih jelas."

Kagami terkikik mendengarnya. Sosok jangkung itu tak merayu, ia mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Matanya yang minus kadang membuat susah untuk melihat. Namun, Kagami tak tau jika ia bukanlah Aomine Daiki.

"Ne~ Aomine~ kenapa kau diam saja disana?"

Dan sosok jangkung itu tak menjawab. berada diruang pengap bawah tanah dan terisolir tanpa satu pun asisten dokter membuatnya kalang—kabut utnuk mempersiapkan segala hal sendirian.

"Ne—ne . . ." jeda. Ada jeda yang panjang dari gumamannya. Sosok jangkung itu mengira jika Kagami mulai mengantuk, jadi ia pun tak ambil pusing untuk sekedar berbalik dan melihat bagaimana pucatnya wajah pemilik surai gradasi tersebut. "A-aomine . . ."panggilnya lagi dengan terbata. Suaranya bahkan seolah berbisik. Berharap jika sosok jangkung yang ia panggil Aomine akan menoleh

"Hem?" sosok jangkung itu masih lebih fokus pada kegiatannya dimeja, nampaknya ia benar-benar berfikir harus segera melakukan operasinya, atau ia takkan dapat mengistirahatkan tubuhnya. Apa lagi dengan pasien secerewet Kagami, ia mungkin bisa langsung tidur sangat lelap saat kepalnya menyentuh bantal.

Tapi . . . apa yang terlontar dari bibir Kagami berikutnya benar-benar membuat jantungnya hampir lepas.

"A . . . apa . . . kau punya kembaran?"

* * *

fin


End file.
